


All you need is Love and Christmas Trees

by LadyP1005



Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [4]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: Rebecca just wanted to spend a perfect Christmas with her boyfriend and friends but Shiki had to messed things up and now he needs to find a way to fix it.My last ONE-SHOT for the Christmas series I created. And right on CHRISTMAS DAY! YAYHope you like it.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca, shicca
Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032171
Kudos: 4





	All you need is Love and Christmas Trees

"Shiki! Hurry up, we need to help Witch finish decorating!" Rebecca shouted while knocking on her boyfriend's door. "What in the name of Mother are you doing that is taking you so long!"

She had been calling him for 5 minutes and all he did was answer ' _ just one second'.  _ Rebecca sighed, they had a schedule or at least that's what Witch told them, so nothing would go wrong. But right now they were late because Shiki was doing Mother knows what in his room. 

"I SWEAR SHIKI GRABELL IF YOU DON'T OPEN—" Shiki's smiling face appeared in front of her and the blue eye girl forgot why she was mad in the first place. Shiki's smile always had that effect on her, it didn't matter what he did, she would always give in into that smile of his. 

"I'm sorry Ducky, I was having trouble wrapping up the presents," he said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Then why didn't you say so?" Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips "I could’ve helped." 

Shiki chuckled and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand so they could start walking. 

"Nope, that's not how it works, it would ruin the surprise," he said, giving her another one of his cheeky smiles and Rebecca rolled her eyes, he really was something else. "So, what's the thing we needed to help Witch with?" 

"You know, just the usual, helping her finish up some details like; the lights, set the tables... " while she was saying this she kept imagining how beautiful the party will be, she was  _ so _ looking forward to it. "Oh, and of course finishing up the Christmas tree you brought, I'm pretty sure she needs you to put the start on top of the tree," Rebecca was so  immersed in her happy universe that she didn't  realise Shiki had stopped walking. 

"The tree I got? I don’t think I did that..." Shiki was having a hard time remembering ever getting a tree, was he starting to have memory problems now? 

When Rebecca heard his words she turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Shiki, remember when we talked about how we can't make jokes at inappropriate times?" She said in her usual sweet tone. 

"Yeah…" Shiki's voice was hesitant and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well this is one of those times, you can't joke about not buying a Christmas tree 3 hours before Christmas eve," she sounded serious but so was Shiki. 

"B-but I'm not joking Rebecca, I didn't get any Christmas tree...why would I?" He shrugged and gave her a smile. "Are sure you didn't tell anyone else to-" 

"Seriously!!!!? Are you seriously telling me this now?" Rebecca moved closer to him and she looked angrier than he had ever seen her before. "Shiki, I specifically told  _ YOU _ to get the Christmas tree, I even wrote you down the directions to where to get it!! It's the most important part of the party!!" 

"Then  _ WHY  _ would you leave such an important task to  _ me!? _ " Shiki knew he was absent minded most of the time,  _ so why on earth would Rebecca ask him to do that? _ ; He couldn’t even remember her asking him to get it. 

"Why?  _ WHY?!  _ Shiki, you were the one who offered to get it" She was really mad this time, more than mad she was hurt. Rebecca lost the count of how many times she had talked to Shiki about Christmas and how important it was for her. 

Shiki was trying really hard to remember when he said that, but his mind was blank. 

"I really don't remember saying that…" he said more to himself but Rebecca heard him. 

"Do you need me to remind you?!" She had both hands on her hips clearly getting madder at the sight of her boyfriend being so forgetful. "It was two weeks ago, we were in bed,  _ you _ asked me what kind of gift would make me the happiest and I told you I would love to have the best Christmas tree and decorate it together." Rebecca turned her head to one side with her eyes shut and her cheeks slightly red. "Then, after we had the sweetest moment ever, you said that you would take care of it!! You really don't remember that?" 

Shiki opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. He knew that what he was going to say will make Rebecca even angrier. He remembered that day, he remembered asking her that and saying he would take care of it, but Shiki was pretty sure he didn't mean getting a tree. 

"I really, don't get what the big problem is…it's just a tree isn't it?" In that instant he wished he would have stayed quiet. Rebecca's expression switched in a matter of seconds and instead of angry she looked unbelievably hurt. 

"Just a tree? You really weren't paying attention that day, were you?"  Her voice was quiet but there was a twinge of sadness laced into it .

It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention to her, he actually was… just not exactly to what she was saying. There were other parts of her that demanded his attention, so he lost track of what she was saying. Everyone knew he had the attention span of a mosquito, so how was he supposed to listen to her and at the same time focus on nibbling her neck. 

"I mean…." Shiki was hesitant, not wanting to make her angrier, or even  _ worse _ ; make her cry. "We can improvise something, can't we? Or I can go get one now if it means so much to you, or—" 

"No, just forget it" Rebecca interrupted him. Shiki saw the tears forming in her eyes "You just….never mind! You don't even get why this is important to me, so why bother?!" She turned around and was ready to leave but Shiki tried to stop her 

"Come on Ducky! Are you really mad about this—" Shiki couldn’t finish the sentence, he was suddenly out of words. He had never seen Rebecca looking at him like that. Her eyes were fuming with warth. 

"Don't call me that," she said coldly and started walking away, "and don't follow me either, I want to be alone!" Rebecca didn't turn to look back at him but Shiki knew from her shaky voice,  _ she was crying _ . 

_ 'Damn it! How stupid can I be?'  _ He cursed himself. Shiki never thought something so silly would make her get so mad. He was aware that most of the times they had a fight it was because he said something stupid. But Rebecca has never been so angry before.

_ ‘Was it really that important?’ _ Shiki always thought that what mattered the most during this time of the year, was spending it with the people they loved. Wasn't that enough? Why did she get so agitated like that? They were both learning to be a couple, and most of the time it was fun and full of joy, laughs and endless kissing. But in moments like this he really wished human relationships wouldn't be so complicated. 

Shiki sighed, he wanted to fix this but he had no idea how. He was willing to give up and leave things the way they were, when he felt someone pulling his jacket. Shiki looked down to find a smiley Pino and Happy looking at him.  Small Santa hats adorned their head, making the adorable bots all the more precious.

"What's wrong master?" Pino said sweetly. "Your anxiety levels are quite high." 

"Yeah, Shiki you look worried," Happy added. 

Shiki gave the two Androids a warm smile as he kneeled down in front of them.

"Well you see, I made Rebecca upset and I don't know how to fix it." 

"Oh…" Pino seemed to be thinking about something and Happy furrowed his eyebrows and turned his little paw into a fist.

"What did you do to her this  time? " The blue cat said bitterly. 

"Hey! Don't act like I'm always making her cry, you know I hate that," Shiki  said, flicking the android's forehead. "The thing is she misunderstood something I said so now I was supposed to get a Christmas tree I wasn't aware of and—"

Both Pino and Happy were looking at him completely puzzled so Shiki cleared his throat and  moved to the main problem. "I just don't get what's the big deal about the damn tree, it's just a tree." 

"Technically, a Christmas tree is 'a real or artificial evergreen tree set up and decorated with lights and ornaments as part of Christmas celebrations'. That is what the net says, so it must be more than just a tree for Rebecca," Pino said and Shiki rolled his eyes.

"Whose side are you on?" The black hair boy scoffed, getting a little bit annoyed. 

"I don't think it's about the tree itself…." Happy said and Shiki's attention diverted to the blue cat who seemed to be about to reveal something deep. "Rebecca really never had a family to spend Christmas with… Sometimes when we were on the street, she would look at families decorating their houses for Christmas and say how much she wished to spend Christmas like that." Happy shrugged and  looked back at Shiki, "maybe the Christmas tree means a lot to her because for the first time she was going to spend it with the people she loved." 

Shiki felt a knot in his throat, he knew that feeling. Now he was feeling like a complete idiot. She never told him that, or maybe she did and that's why she was so mad, because he didn't remember. 

"I'm such an  _ idiot _ ..." He whispered, immersed in his own thoughts. What if Rebecca never forgave him? What if he loses her for being an absent minded moron. 

"Now master that's no way to refer to yourself, I'm pretty sure you can find a way to make things better!" Pino's sweet voice made Shiki come back to reality. That was true, he needed to fix this and he had less than 3 hours to do so. 

"Pino, you are right, I need to fix this. Will you help me?" He extended his hand to the pink android and she took it with a big smile.

"What about you Happy? Do you want to help me make Rebecca's Christmas the one of her dreams?" Shiki was pleading for the cat to say ‘yes’. He was going to need them both. Happy gave him a smile and took his other hand.

"Aye Sir!" He said jumping 

"Great so… this is how we are going to do it…" 

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Rebecca spun in front of the mirror, she had already changed into her Christmas elf outfit and was checking everything was in the right place. It was really beautiful and silly at the same time. The bells on her hat made the funniest chiming noises and Rebecca thought it was really adorable.

Shiki and Rebecca decided to wear matching outfits for the party, so they went together and chose female and male Christmas elves. The blue eyed girl smiled remembering how much fun they had choosing them, but the second she remembered what happened a few hours ago the smile disappeared and a frown took  its place.

Rebecca really couldn't believe he wasn't listening to her story about Christmas. She knew Shiki had his head up in the clouds most of the time and gets distracted easily, but sometimes she just wished he would pay more attention to what she had to say. Rebecca was not going to let this go easily, not this time. It hurt her but this was important to her and Shiki should know that, right? Then why was she feeling so bad about it? Why did she have the sudden need to cry?

A knock on the door of her room startled her, making Rebecca come back to reality. 

"Come in…" She said while diverting her eyes back to the mirror. 

Witch stepped inside of her room, she was wearing a cute mother Christmas dress with a hat to match it.

"Lady Rebecca, that's a beautiful outfit," Witch  said, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Thank you Witch, you look stunning too," Rebecca gave her a polite smile. For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to smile today. "Did you need anything?" 

From the way Witch was looking at her, she knew what was coming. 

"Lady Rebecca, I couldn't help to notice that you weren't very happy this afternoon. It wouldn't happen to be because a certain Christmas tree was missing, would it?" 

Rebecca sighed in frustration and let herself fall down on the bed next to the green hair Android. 

"I wasn't asking too much, you know? Is it really  _ that  _ hard for him to pay attention to me?! Now we are missing a Christmas tree, the party could easily go to hell and I might lose my boyfriend and best friend forever." 

She didn't know where the sudden tears came from but somehow the ache she had been feeling in her chest all day felt lighter. Witch caressed her hair as the ash blonde girl cried. 

"There, there, Lady Rebecca," the android grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders and made her look at her ,"what of those three things you just mention are more important to you?" She said with her usual motherly tone. 

Rebecca blinked a few times, not really sure what Witch meant. And then it hit her. She wasn't crying because of the missing Christmas tree, or the possibility of the party getting ruined…  _ no _ . She was crying because she got so mad at Shiki, that she didn't even give him the chance to try and fix things. She pushed him away, she was always pushing him away. First when her feelings for him became too much to handle and then every time they had a fight, she was always blaming it on him sometimes not even with a good reason.

Truth was that Rebecca was not used to this kind of happiness and the mere thought of losing it terrified her. The thought of losing Shiki scared her too and yet she just, she just kept pushing him away. She was horrible and he was so patient with her, what had she done? She covered her mouth in shock when realization hit her and Witch just smiled. 

"I thought so…" Witch whispered "Lady Rebecca, you more than anyone should know what Christmas is about. It's not about ornaments, parties, decorations or Christmas trees, it is about—"

"Sharing it with the people you love," Rebecca finished for her. 

"Exactly, and you love Master Shiki, Do you not?" 

"With all my heart" Rebecca sobbed and dried away the remaining tears with her hand. "What do I do now? Witch, I was so mean to him..." 

"Well, why don't you find him first and then let your heart take over?" Witch winked and stood up. "You think you can do that?" 

Rebecca nodded and after hugging the android and telling her a sweet 'thank you' she went to find her boyfriend. She was going to apologize and tell him that she didn't need a Christmas tree as long she had him. The problem now was that she couldn't find him anywhere. Rebecca looked in Shiki's room, the hangar, the deck, everywhere and she just couldn't find him. 

"Rebecca, thank Mother I found you!" Homura walked up to her, looking extremely nervous. Wearing the outfit Rebecca got for her, she looked extremely sexy and cute. 

"Hey Mura! Look at you! I see you decided to go with the bunny ears" Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows at her. The purple hair girl turned bright red at her friend's insinuation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just think they are cute" Rebecca giggled and Homura grabbed her hand. "Listen, you know what to do, right? You are still going to help me?" 

"Of course, Weisz won't know what hit him!" Rebecca beamed. Homura hugged her and thanked her. "Uhm Homura, have you seen Shiki?" Rebecca asked her. 

"No, sorry I haven't. Have you tried the hangars?" 

"Yeah… Don't worry tho, I'll keep looking." 

"Good luck, and you look gorgeous by the  way, " Homura said while waving at her goodbye. Rebecca smiled and waved back and turned around to keep looking for Shiki. 

Rebecca kept walking through the halls and rooms, she was panicking now, what if he left the ship? What if Shiki just got tired of her and decided to leave? He wouldn't, not the Shiki she loved. 

"REBECCA WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS THIS?!" 

Rebecca noticed a very angry Weisz stomping in her direction. He was holding the bag she left in his room earlier when she got his and Homura's outfits. 

"Oh, hello Weisz, nice to see you too," she said sarcastically. 

"Don't! Can you please explain to me, what the hell is this?" He gave her the bag and Rebecca took it. 

"Your outfit for tonight's party," she said with a fake innocent smile. 

"I know that! And  _ why  _ doesn't it  have a shirt? Do I look like the kind of person who enjoys wearing this?" Rebecca. with great difficulty, pressed her lips together to suppress her laugh. 

"Well, I thought you would like it since it matches Homura's but I guess I'll just return it and you can be the only one not wearing a Christmas outfit, I'm sure  _ no one  _ will notice." Rebecca held the bag tighter, familiar with his antics

Weisz cheeks went bright red at the mention of Homura and he looked away trying to hide it from his friend. 

"I-I guess I can make an exception," he took the bag from Rebecca's arms and kept it safe in his hands. "I mean… if everyone will…" 

This time Rebecca did laugh. 

"Oh Weisz you are just so transparent." 

"Shut up," he said, looking away. 

"Listen, I need you to do one thing for me once you get ready, can you please go check the snow machine I store on the deck, I think is not working" 

"I'll just go check it now—" 

"NO!  First get dressed,it’s late already, go go!" Rebecca ignored the confusion in Weisz face and gently pushed him away in the opposite direction of the deck. "Just go get changed. Also… have you seen Shiki by any chance?" 

"You are acting weird, but I'm going to ignore it," the blond said as he started walking towards his room. "I saw him a few minutes ago he was in the dining hall with Happy and Pino," he turned around.

"Thanks Weisz!" Rebecca said, feeling a rush of happiness in her body. Weisz waved at her and she went straight to the dining hall. 

As she was getting closer she could see how the Christmas ornaments kept increasing. The party was going to be held in the dining hall so they had decorated most of the hallways closer to it. The bell in her hat chimed since she started fastening her steps. Rebecca really needed to apologize and she had to do it quickly. She was about to reach the door when suddenly the boy she had been looking for all evening, stepped out.

"Oh" he gasped and the bells in his hat also chiming when he stopped walking. 

"Shiki, there you are I—" she tried to get close in such a rush that she forgot she was wearing heels and she tripped. Luckily for her Shiki was fast enough to grab her, by the waist, preventing her from falling.

"Thanks," Rebecca whispered. It was then that she realised he was wearing the outfit they chose together. Shiki really looked incredibly handsome with the elf clothes, Rebecca thought that when they tried it out and she was still  thinking about it now. 

"No problem," Shiki said letting her waist go. For at least a whole minute none of them said anything, that awkward silence was killing her, it wasn't like them to have moments like this. 

Rebecca knew this was her fault, she had been so mean to him, and yes, Shiki was a forgetful idiot. But he was her idiot. 

"Listen," they both said at the same time which put a smile on their faces. 

"Shiki I…" 

"No, wait! Let me talk first." Again they were both speaking at the same time. Rebecca would have found it quite entertaining if she wouldn't be so eager to make things right between them.

"Rebecca, just this time let me go first," Shiki looked super  serious, not something usual in him, so she nodded and let him talk. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend; I forget a lot of things, I make jokes when I'm not  supposed to, I get distracted super easily and I never notice important things but…" Rebecca tried to interrupt him twice but he put a hand up showing her he hadn't finished, "...you are my family, everyone here is. And I love you, so I promise you I'll try my best to make you happy and I'll listen and remember everything you say." 

Rebecca was on the edge of tears. She didn't want him to change, no, she should be apologizing, not him.  She was the one who overreacted, and thought a tree was more important than her relationship with Shiki. 

"No… Don't say that," Shiki's brown eyes locked with hers and all she saw was adoration and pure love. "Shiki I'm sorry, I'm sorry for acting so shallow and making such a  fuss over a tree." She held back the tears threatening to fall down, "you were right, it is just a tree, I don't need it." Rebecca smiled, genuinely this time, "I don't need it as long as I have you." 

Shiki seemed happy but befuddled. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"Uhm so… now you are saying you don't want the tree?" 

"I just said I don't care if I have it or not, as long as I'm with you," Rebecca blushed, realizing how cheesy she sounded. Her blush intensified when she felt his hand on hers. 

"Then…" he said grinning at her as he grabbed the door handle behind him with his other hand, "what do we do about this…?" 

Shiki opened the door revealing the dining hall, perfectly decorated like she had helped Witch and Sister do. But now in the middle there was a gigantic Christmas tree. Rebecca's mouth dropped in surprise and she felt her heart filled with happiness. Happy and Pino were putting some ornaments on it, while Sister handled the lights. Rebecca felt Shiki's hand squeezing hers and she turned to look at him. 

"You like it?" He asked sweetly. "I know it was a last minute thing, and  it's not just us decorating it like you imagined, but it will be ready for the party. Everyone is helping making this Christmas perfect and I really hope you like it because I wouldn't —" 

Rebecca grabbed him by the collar of his outfit and pulled him down in a deep and passionate kiss. Shiki's hands moved to her waist in a matter of seconds, wrapping her in his arms. He was everything she needed, everything she wanted and she would remember that whenever they have a fight. 

Shiki broke the kiss to stare into her blue eyes and gave her another of his bright smiles. 

"I guess you like it, eh?" Rebecca nodded eagerly and his smile grew wider. "Awesome, then you would love this too," he went to a table nearby and took a box that was there. Shiki returned to where Rebecca was and opened the box for her to see.

It was star.

A big, golden, beautiful, shiny star. "I thought you would like us to put it together" Shiki said and Rebecca saw how his cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink. "You know, just you and me." 

"I wouldn't want anything else," Rebecca said, she took the star with one hand and she put both her arms around her boyfriend's neck. 

Shiki lifted her up, holding her princess style and activated his gravity ether. In a matter of seconds they were both up, right next to the top of the Christmas tree. Shiki held her tight as she tried to put the star on the top of the tree. 

"Shiki! Be careful, you don't want to hit the tree" Rebecca said when Shiki attempted to get her closer, his foot bumped  into one of the branches, making the whole tree sway. 

"Don't worry Ducky! Nothing will happen to your tree," Rebecca felt his eyes on her as she finally managed to put the star. "I promise," he whispered. 

Rebecca took a last look at the beautiful tree and then fixed her eyes on the man that was holding her. She wanted him to hold her forever. To keep her safe, and she wanted to make him happy. 

"It's okay," she said laying her head between his shoulder and his neck "even if something happens to the tree, I still have you." 

It was  Shiki, the one who was kissing her now, slowly and sweetly, showing her she will never spend another Christmas alone, he wasn't going anywhere. Not now, not ever. 

"Oi! Love birds!" Shiki and Rebecca looked down at Sister who was calling them, "get down here so we can get this party started." 

"In a minute!!" They both shouted back at her and they stared at each other laughing before joining their lips again in another kiss. 

They were together, they were happy, they had each other and a huge bunch of weirdos like them they call family. And they knew this was the first of many perfect Christmases.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my Christmas Series has come to an end. And I wanted to thank you all for following these one shots and reading them and take the time to comment on them.   
> a very special thanks for my Girl Mel who had being my Beta reader for most of these stories and had helped me improve a lot my wiriting. 
> 
> Can't wait to start my Nobel Numinous soon. Also an EZ Alternative universe.   
> Thank you again for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE


End file.
